


「非典型92」同类

by Mlletrois



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlletrois/pseuds/Mlletrois
Summary: 暗黑轻悬疑非典型92系列第三弹，前两弹分别为：爱的证明/同谋徒劳
Relationships: 小洛豪, 小洛豪滴滴滴吹
Kudos: 6





	「非典型92」同类

01

何洛洛是H大的一名学生。

H大是一所综合性大学，是这个国家高等学府中的top2。

当今社会，对于绝大多数omega来说，进入综合性大学往往更多是为了在大学时代获得一个alpha的喜爱，而非学位。毕竟，学生时代的情谊总是要比步入社会后结识培养出来的要深厚稳定的多。而且两相比较，一个是在动物园狩猎，一个是在真正的丛林，脑子没有进水的人都知晓先下手为强的道理，何况，H大又是个汇集了优质学生的地方。考入这所学府的人，要么个人素质极强，要么家境优渥，或者兼而有之。这般环境，为这所大学的学生提供了令人眼花缭乱的双向选择，浪费实属可惜。

然而，他进入H大的目的却不是刚才提起的那条。

因为他的ID上写明了，他是beta，不必拘于这些。

而生理上，何洛洛实则是omega。

从衡量omega的眼光来看，他的外形很出色。纤细的美少年，通吃alpha的那一款。但若仔细翻阅他的履历，就会发现他与标准意义上的完美omega截然不同。

何洛洛不会绘画，也不会钢琴，烹饪课的成绩年级倒数，不管老师教了多少遍，做出来的菜里盐都跟不计量一般地往里加。缝纫课也是，不是扎到手，就是胡乱缝一通交差。

对于这些科目，他不是做不到优秀，只是不感兴趣也不愿浪费时间。他实在不够温驯，不符合也不想去符合这个社会对omega的要求。

现在回想起来，他的高中时代是灰暗的。他原本开朗活泼，分化后却由于无法忍受和同学交谈美白护肤、化妆打扮，以及有次被问起平时用什么洗面奶，说了自己用五块钱的超市开架，彻底没了朋友。

这在学生全是富家O的中西O中太荒谬了。

不过何洛洛本来也不怎么看得起那些把人生目标放在找一个alpha上的同学，早早认清自己的不合时宜也挺好的。

这个世界是alpha的，或许也有beta发挥价值的空间，但永远不会是omega的。懂得这个道理后，他找到家长，麻烦他们帮自己修改身份。那之后他离开了中西O中，作为一名beta在另一所排名次之但生源混合度足够高的高中完成了学业，并以理科前百的名次进入了H大临床医学。

说来他没有那么喜欢医学，最多算的上感兴趣。选择这个专业的主要原因是他想在毕业后拥有一定地位，可以独立生活而不必依附他人。并且方便的是，恰巧有亲戚在H大医学院负责学籍管理，以后选择深造会非常便于继续隐藏身份。

进入大学之后，由于不再受什么干涉，何洛洛过的很开心，甚至慢慢发掘出课程里一些有趣的地方。一个学期后他又在室友的影响下加入了学校的摄影协会。周末时不时和同伴出去采风，或平日简单拍几张校园小景，这些都为他在医学院枯燥的生活增添了一抹趣味。

何洛洛觉得就这么一直当beta也挺好的。但有些时候也会想，有没有可能不用隐藏自己的身份就能拥有现在的自由。

H大的住宿条件不错，连本科生都是两人一间。同宿舍又有同样的爱好，他与赵让成了不错的朋友。

Beta在安排宿舍时用于均衡。出于安全考虑，除了绝对避免AO同宿舍外，学校的分配系统同样会尽量不让AA也不让OO同宿舍。一名beta的室友是omega或者alpha，是最普遍不过的事。

赵让读的检验，这是omega在医学院的专业里仅有的选择。

赵让比一般的omega高许多，站在一起比他要高出半个头。这样的条件在恋爱市场里算得上是劣势，但赵让同他一样，觉得和恋爱相比，学业和玩乐更为重要。

他们快乐地度过了一年多的时光。

直到大二的三月份，何洛洛发现室友变得心事重重起来，连养的螃蟹都时常忘记去喂，问他怎么了也不解释，才想起好像从上个月开始，赵让就有些不太对，总是推托不去参加摄影协会的活动，休息时间也不知去了哪里。

但是他又没有读心术，关爱他人的能力也不具备太多，同赵让提了几次，遇到什么事情要是不想和周围人说的话，去约一下心理咨询也是好的。可是看他依旧不放在心上，何洛洛觉得也算尽到了朋友的责任，就没再管了。

他很快就为没去深究这件事感到了后悔。

02

墙上挂钟指向七点，何洛洛很想去吃晚饭。

“我已经把全部知道的都说了，可以去吃饭了吗？再晚我怕食堂就……”

“好的，你先回去吧。需要心理疏导吗？我们这边可以安排。”

“应该不需要了。谢谢了。”

讯问结束，姚警官翻了翻之前的笔录。

目前所知都与调出的监控记录对的上。那么这个案子，可以以自杀定论了。看来只是巧合，它在时间上和上个月发生的一起凶杀、一起自杀，离的过近了。

监控显示，赵让当晚从H大两个街区外的酒吧街回来，由于过了门禁，连宿舍都没回，在11实验楼楼顶呆了不到一个小时，于凌晨两点左右跳了下来。

何洛洛从此没有了室友。

学校方面也问过他，要不要换一间宿舍或者让系统重新安排，都被他拒绝了。

他觉得自己一个人住没什么不好的。再发展一个朋友这件事让他有些厌烦。

beta在校园里是不容易出名的。

室友自杀这件事让何洛洛在校园里稍微有了一点名气，当然不是什么好的名气。

他在食堂吃饭时，周围会有人窃窃私语。

“那个人就是室友没了还敢继续住原来宿舍的。哎呀，你别盯着他呀，都被发现了。”

“beta就是不一样，简直没有感情。”

“不是beta的原因吧。他不是医学院的么，这种事还不是见怪不怪。”

……

不论别人说什么，他只专注于盘中餐。

平日遇见其他同学，还是挂上该挂的笑。

周围人愈发传他冷血了。

实际上何洛洛并没有同外界说的那般冷血。

他其实想为赵让做点什么。但是从各个角度看，赵让都确实是自杀，只不过动机着实是个谜团。而谜团的那头，如果他想的不错，和上个月发生的那两件事有关联。

按照赵让收到的信息，那晚从不去酒吧的他，去那里是去见一个人，没见到又被性//侵，绝望之下才走上了绝路。

那人当然也被警/察传唤过，传唤理由不止是这个，还包括赵让相机存储卡里的近千张照片拍的都是他。但某种意义上，这只能反过来证明赵让是个求不得的跟踪狂。

做笔录的时候，那人着一件白色外套，衬的整个人白到没有瑕疵。

他说对此事毫不知情。

他并不认识赵让，也从来没有发过消息，怀疑是不是有人借了他的名义，诱骗赵让过去。

他也的确没有可能出现在现场。因为当时他正跟同班同学在离酒吧街开车都要半个多小时的KTV，还唱到了早上。

就像二月的那两起案子发生时，也有人为他的不在场作证一样。

03

五一假期结束后，H大举办了校园摄影展。这次展览，不光他们协会出了作品，也有许多来自全校范围的投稿。

人的记忆总是短暂的。曾经还因美貌在校园论坛里被各大omega排行榜提及的两位，二月份里，一个身中两刀身亡，另一个留下遗书说很后悔自己当了凶手从宿舍楼的天台跳下。到如今，才短短三个月过去，早被忘到不知哪里去了。

摄影展上人潮如织，大家都跑去看人像摄影。

其余空荡的展室里，何洛洛驻足在一张照片前。

画面上的是春日里，一枝粉樱横斜于碧绿湖水上。

这是赵让拍的照片。何洛洛从他以前的作品里选了几张用来参展，好完成拍摄者的心愿。

他看了一会，注意到旁边挂着另一幅作品，角度与这幅近乎相同，拍的却是冬日里的萧索苍茫。

那张照片并不是赵让所拍，应该是布展的人发现它们角度接近才这么展览的。

何洛洛往前站了站，打算看下署名。

这时有人走到他身边来。

“喜欢这张？”声音清润，带了几分低沉。

“没有。只是多看了几秒。”

那人轻笑了一声。“这么说我就难过了。这是我拍的。”

噢，他这才看清右下角的标签，上面写着：“《空》，研究生院：任豪”

“名字挺符合画面的。”何洛洛这么说着，转过身看向来人。

在他看来，任豪真人比在赵让照片里的更为俊朗。难怪会有两位omega愿为他争风吃醋，双双身死。

“旁边那张是你拍的吗？构图蛮好的。”那人夸别人的的同时，说的话也等于自我表扬。

“不是我，是我室友拍的。不过，标题是我取的，叫《珍重待春风》。”

“名字不错。”那人稍微停顿了一下，“怎么他不自己取名字？”

“他前段时间自杀了。”

何洛洛留意到，听了这句话后那人的脸上有了些迷茫之色，但不知道是否由于自己太过主观，总觉得看起来更像是一场控制精准的表演。

“我是不是在哪见过你？”那人看清了画旁写有赵让名字的标签，问他。

“可能是在警/察/局吧。”

他们的确见过面。那次去做笔录前，何洛洛和刚被讯问过的他在警/察/局门口擦肩而过。

“这样。你是……？”

“何洛洛。”

“三点水的洛吗？”

“你知道我？”

“才知道的。我看了你拍的照片。《久》那张挺好的，可惜大家都跑去看别的了。”

《久》是何洛洛拿档案馆里几十年前的毕业合影和新近的校园照片放到一起做的双重曝光。

如果不是任豪而是其他人在他面前夸赞，何洛洛可能会更喜欢。因为，那才是预料之外的赞美。

“那张色调比较灰暗吧。大家都喜欢看美的东西。”

“也是。”任豪看到了什么，对他说，“有人找我了。不好意思，我们下次……”

何洛洛顺着他的目光看过去。是任豪的新男友，他在论坛里见过照片。身为omega，却有着与alpha不相上下的组织能力，任辩论队队长，也是个校园风云人物。

那人有着刻意打理过却显得毫不费力的蓬松刘海，垂下去的眼中，目光没有那么温和，逡巡在他与任豪之间。

见此情景，何洛洛起了一个念头。

不如顺势而为。

“你先过去吧。要是喜欢那张，展览这边一结束，我就送给你好了。”他笑得很甜。

“好。那到时候我去找你。“

任豪点了点头，跟来找他的人一起离开了。

04

何洛洛知道任豪一定会来找他，但没想到会这么快。

展览结束没过两天，他下课后刚回到宿舍，还没来得及吃午饭就有人敲门。

他把门拉开了一点，看到门口是任豪，瞪大了眼睛。

“怎么这么看我？搞得跟我不怀好意一样。”来人定定地站着，玩笑开得轻易。

“你怎么找到这里的？”

“你还挺有名的。随便打听一下就知道了。”见没有让他进来的意思，任豪不得不明示，“方便坐一会么？”

不是他有名，是这个宿舍有名吧。何洛洛把门彻底拉开，请他进来。

“里面有点乱。你先坐一会，我去拿照片。”

何洛洛踩着凳子，在储物柜的最上层找那幅玻璃框好的摄影。他不怎么会收拾房间，下层没空间了，就随手扔得很高。

身后任豪冷不防发问，“这是什么？”

他转过去打算看，却因为幅度过大脚下趔趄了一下，瞬时被抱着扶住了。

“要不我来拿吧。”

“没事没事。我找到了。”

那个怀抱消失的很快，但却像附着在他的身体上一般，何洛洛赶快跳下凳子，一副什么都没发生过的样子。

“你刚刚问我什么？”

任豪指给他看。

原来他问的是桌上那个装着各种存储卡和记忆棒的透明糖果盒。

“哦。这里面都是我和室友拍过的照片。”

“好厉害。我还以为你们的课和我们那时候一样多，没想到还挺有时间的，拍这么多。”

“其实课也不少，也就周末有时间拍。主要是废片多又懒得删，看起来就挺唬人的。”

“这样的么。我倒是更喜欢每次拍完就直接导电脑里面，后期再慢慢修。”

“我们俩没这个习惯，就都放在这了。“何洛洛稍微顿了一下，又加了句，“就是辛苦那回过来调查的警察了。”

“我也听说了。哈哈，九百多张，是夸张了点。”

何洛洛看着他。任豪的神色看不出一丝破绽来，很轻松地笑，然后恢复平静，像是在叙述一件非常平常的事情。

他的肚子不合时宜地叫了一声。

“是不是耽误你吃饭了？走吧，请你吃饭。”

“我下午还有课。”

“那就凑合一下二楼吧。以后再补。”

任豪十分诚恳地说，要感谢自己把这样一件好作品送给他。

他实在很会准备说辞，何洛洛无法推脱。

二楼是教工餐厅，有教师专属位置，也对学生开放，种类还算多。

和任豪坐在一起，周围的视线变得更多了，比他自己一个人来吃饭时多了不止一倍。

“昨天还是那谁，今天就又换了。哇，还是个beta。”

一对在何洛洛看来很般配的情侣过来同他们打招呼，好像是任豪的熟人，但是alpha的语调让人觉得没有什么善意。

从外表上看，何洛洛往往会被认作omega，来人直接这么说，怕也是听说过自己的事。

但那又怎么样呢？他又不在意其他人是怎么看他的。

接受了注目礼，何洛洛也回看过去。

那位alpha生得好看，骨相相对更凌厉，是与任豪不同的风格。而和他一起过来的omega没说话，带着探究打量了他几秒才开口：“光光怎么能这么说呢。不过任豪哥，这位是谁呀？”

任豪只是揽着他，靠的很近，一副很亲密的样子。

“自己介绍一下？”

他淡淡笑着，望过来的目光很深。放在不明真相的外人眼里，好像他们真的在一起很久了。

何洛洛也配合，只说自己是临床大二的学生，没讲什么身份，但他说话时，任豪的视线并没有从他身上离开过，做足了想要呈现的效果。

他说完后，注意到那个omega眼中的怨，越发明显了。

冷冷讽了几句任豪的花心，两人离开了这里。

这个小插曲后，任豪同他道歉。“不好意思耽误你吃饭了。他们是我在学生会的同事。”

何洛洛的心情没有受到影响，午饭照吃不误。下午有四个小时实验，不吃多一点会没力气。吃完点的东西还不够，他又拿起一个餐包。

“和你一起吃饭，不知不觉就给我树敌了。要是我不是beta，怕更是会被酸死。”

“你本来也不是beta啊。”

散发了一下信息素，满意地收获了预料之中的反应就收了起来。单宁的涩味消逝了，空气中仅残留了一些葡萄酒液的柔滑。任豪切了一块奶酪，抹在他手中的切面上。“你是这个味道的吧。”

“你调查过我？”他就势咬下一口。

“本市中西O中。“

没换城市读大学是他的问题，何洛洛换了一个话题。“刚刚那两个人，你看他们不顺眼吗？”

方才omega的眼神，仿佛他和任豪才是一对，而自己是个突然闯入者。

“也说不上看不看的顺眼。好玩而已。”任豪平托着玻璃杯晃了晃杯中的水，制造了一个浅浅的漩涡。

“好玩就可以不管你那个辩论队队长了么？你不怕吵不过他吗？”

任豪不回他，只是笑了几声，笑完才说：“我以为你不会问这个问题的。”

是了。他连为他先后殒命的两人都不在乎，火速又搭上不止两位新人，那新人的分量，又有多重呢。

“可是他们都喜欢你。”

“我如果像他们一样，他们就不会喜欢我了。”任豪收起表情，同那副萧索的冬日照片一样，褪去了漠然之外的东西。

“好了，不说我了，说说你吧。”他的眼中重新燃起兴味。

“说我？有什么好说的？”

“比如你为什么要送我照片？”

“因为喜欢你啊。”

任豪戳了戳自己和他的心口位置。一样空荡荡的，没有回音。

何洛洛改了口。“和你一样而已。”

而且你应该也想找个机会，从我这里确认什么吧。

“你是个很有趣的人。如果想恢复原来的身份，可以来找我。”留下了联系方式，任豪俯下身，贴着他耳边吐出这么一句话。

05

何洛洛坐在书桌前，摆弄着透明盒子里的那堆存储卡。

这些东西，他清楚是没有问题的。

因为，赵让拍到的关键照片，那段时间由于他电脑出了问题，导到了自己的电脑里，躲过了检查。

他也知道，那两件案子，还有赵让的事情，都和任豪脱不了干系。

可是，如果他知道的早一点，好像也改变不了什么。

况且现在，他的想法已经发生了变化。

他是在做双重曝光的时候知道的。

那两天，为了给修图软件的新版本腾出存储空间，整理文件整理的昏天黑地时，何洛洛才在和自己房间一样杂乱无章的桌面上，那一堆重叠的文件夹里，发现了或许是赵让真正死因的照片。

赵让拍到了，刀伤事件发生时任豪在场。

但仅仅只是在场而已。

动手的，是后来跳楼的那个omega。

他的双手，从头至尾，不会沾血。

他从来只会，用他不存在的感情操控他人，让别人为他承担一切。

叫赵让去酒吧的，不是愿意为他承担的人——他后来的新欢之一，而是他虚无的光环，和赋予别人飘渺的希望，等同于“过来吧，我就和你在一起。”

就像自己，不也是会被一些温存和最后的那句话所蛊惑么？

如同现在，他清空了最多仅能换来那人很轻牢狱之灾的文件夹，在对话框里输入了那样一行字。

“嗨，可以问一下你的想法吗？我恢复身份以后的计划。”

“好啊。”那边回的很快。

他和他一样，或者，他可以变得和他一样。

因为他们，

原本，就是同类。

只会为愿意帮助他们的人，制造一些无聊多余的感情展示给他们看的，同类。

FIN


End file.
